A different shade of Serenity and Mars
by BostonBill
Summary: You laughed and cried in The Love Switch. Now get ready for book two. In the continuing saga of Serena and Rei living as each other, the Sailor Senshi are going to face more changes and draw closer to each other. Also, a new enemy will appear. Will love prevail or will the Earth be conqured? Stay tuned and I'll show you.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

It's week number one for Serena and Rei as they continue to live as the other. Serena has adopted Rei Hino's name, life, body, home and title as Sailor Mars. Not only that, but she has decided to have a little bit of fun with the former Avatar of Mars. She's going to going to give Rei most of her old memories, allowing Rei to fully become Serena Campbell. Then, as Rei Hino, Serena is going to pick on the new Serena without mercy.

But it's not going to be all doom and gloom. As each other, Rei and Serena are going to re-start the romance that they once had. But at the same time, the new Rei is also going to explore her new found attraction for the Avatar of Venus.

Also, the Avatar of Mercury and Saturn are going to make their long-awaited appearance. Another thing that will be different in this story is the point of view. My prvious story was more from Serena's point of view of the switch. This one will be mostly Rei's point of view, although Serena will be in it.

And finally, after the first couple of chaptes, I will no longer be referring to Serena as 'Rei' and Rei as 'Serena'. I will be addressing them for who they are now, but that won't take place for a couple of chapters. But once I begin to address Serena as Rei and Rei as Serena, I will be addressing them as such until near the end of this series. However, I'll still use the same font that I used for them in the previous book for when they speak.

So, sit back and enjoy this brand new book.


	2. I

** Out with the old, in with the new – Part 1**

While the last 72 hours had been an absolute blast for Serena, once she had become used to the idea of being Rei, the real Rei Hino's life had morphed into complete chaos.  
>Ever since she was a little girl, Rei Hino craved order. Whether it was in her personal life, her school life, or even as a Shrine maiden, Rei needed everything to go a certain way. But suddenly, and without warning, Rei's life was turned upside down.<p>

The first clue that Rei's world was about to change began on the Friday after the Sailor Senshi had finished the last of the final exams for the semester; meaning that a long, relaxing two months off before beginning their final semester of High School. Usually during this time, Rei would enjoy every Friday morning with her grandfather. However, when Rei woke up that day, she discovered that her grandfather had left for her note saying that he and Chad would be gone for the weekend for a "spiritual retreat."

Now normally, not knowing what her grandfather was thinking or even planning would bother Rei. But with her grandfather and Chad out of town, that meant that Rei was free from any sort of male influence, and could have a relaxing weekend. And Rei figured the best way to celebrate her independence was to invite Mina and the rest of the Senshi – minus Serena – out for a "Girls afternoon."

But to Rei's chagrin, Mina happened to be over at the Campbell household having breakfast with Serena. And Serena being Serena – when she heard what her cousin was going to do that day –begged her Mina to let her tag along. And when Rei found out that Serena would be joining them for their adventure that day, Rei became really upset. But as upset as she was, Rei decided to let that "Annoying Meatball Head" tag along rather than canceling her plans.

However, Rei regretted her decision when Serena had one of her world famous klutz attacks at the worst possible moment. As the girls were heading to the local park, Serena got momentarily distracted when she saw a little girl with her mother. This of course reminded Serena of Rini, whom Serena had not seen for over a year because Rini had gone back to the future. And as Serena began to think of her future daughter, she failed to notice a man jogging by. Thankfully, Amy had, and pulled Serena out of harm's way. But since Serena wasn't expecting to be pulled out of the way of a jogger, Serena tripped and began to fall. And as she did, accidently pulled on Rei's dress and panties, causing them to come down and exposing her privates for all to see – which to Rei's utter disgust included a group of teenage boys who were standing nearby. And while Serena had really felt bad about happened, Rei didn't want to hear it. Rei believed that Serena had done what she had done on purpose; and believing that, Rei went off on Serena like she had never gone off on her before.

And so after being humiliated in public like that, and going off on Serena, Rei went home. Yet even after she had arrived home, and had gotten over her embarrassment (although it took several hours to do), Rei realized that Serena wasn't trying to embarrass her, she had an accident. And because Serena had an accident, Rei realized that she shouldn't have said the things that she said to Serena. But Rei being Rei refused to call or accept any calls from her princess or her fellow Senshi for the rest of the day.

But if Rei's day wasn't bad enough, her was even worse. First of all, Rei burnt her dinner for the first time since she was eight years old. But since her grandfather hadn't gone grocery shopping before leaving, Rei had to settle having a bowl of cold cereal for dinner.

But even though Rei had a crappy day, it wasn't a total waste. She got to spend the day with her beloved Moon Princess, even if said Princess had accidently humiliated her. And the more she thought about how great it was just to be around Serena, the sadder Rei became because it made her think of her childhood.

Growing up, Rei never had any friends because her classmates believed that she a "rich, snobby bitch" because she was the daughter of Akihiro Hino – an up and coming politician during Rei's formable years.

But the hell that Rei went through got even worse when her physic powers began to show up.

The first time Rei's physic powers showed themselves was when Rei is fifth grade. Two weeks before winter recess, Rei had accidently let it known that two of her classmates were going sometime in the next three weeks. When Rei's prediction came true, the rest of her classmates began calling her a "freak" and "Ms. Doom and gloom." And that horrible nickname cost Rei the chance to ever make friends.

But Rei's life began to turn for the better when she met, or rather re-met Serena. The moment that Rei met Serena, Rei instantly remembered everything from the Silver Millennium.

Now for some, having lost memories return would be a welcome sight. But not for Rei. For almost a year, she thought that she was the only one who remembered everything about the Silver Millennium. But one day Sailor Venus, Mina Aino, informed Rei that she too had remembered everything about their past life too. And for Rei, that was a godsend. Rei needed a confident – someone with whom she could share all of her secrets and disclose her love for her "Moon Goddess." And Venus turned out to be that confident.

But even with Venus by her side, Rei started to go mad over the next two years. More and more, she was missed her "Moon Goddess." And what really drove Rei mad was that her love was an unrequited one. Serena, rather than being in love with her "Sexy Martian" was in love with "Cape Boy" – Tuxedo Mask. And the more time that Serena spent with Darien, the more insane Rei became. And unfortunately for Serena, Rei just began to flip. Instead of adoring the things that made Serena the woman she was, the more Rei began to hate those things. She hated the way Serena walked. She hated the way Serena talked. She hated Serena for her study habits, even after they had improved. She hated that Serena had a "bottomless stomach" – even though no one ever asked Serena about it. And the thing that Rei hated the most about Serena was that even though it was only for a moment in time, Serena was the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

But despite all of that, Rei had never hated Serena. But, with the events of that day, Rei blurted out that only did she hate Serena, but that the world would be a better place if Serena had never been born.

But now, after having a chance to cool down a bit and having gotten a chance to eat something, a new memory– one which Rei will never forget – begins to enter her mind. The look of total devastation that emanated from Serena's eyes when Rei had said what she had said. And as Rei begins to remember that look, she does the only thing she can do that moment– she cries herself to sleep.


	3. II

** Out with the old, in with the new – Part 2**

But while Rei was dealing with her own emotions, the rest of the Inner Senshi were dealing with an even bigger problem – an emotionally devastated Serena.  
>"Serena, are you okay sweetie?" Lita cried after Rei had marched away.<br>"_…._"

"Serena?" A now worried Mina asked.

"_**….**_"

"Guys, I…I don't think Serena is even listening to us right now." Amy commented. "I mean, look at her."

"I think you're right Amy." Lita agreed. "She just looks so lost right now."

"No, she looks even worse than that." Mina corrected. "I've seen Serena when she looks lost. She doesn't have that look right now. She looks like…"

"Like someone just killed us, Artemis, Luna, and the Outer Senshi right before her eyes only to learn later that she couldn't bring us back." Amy finished.

"Exactly." Mina said.

"So what do we know now?" Lita wondered.

"I think the best thing is if we bring Serena home." Mina answered.

"Yea, that's not a bad idea." Lita said.

"But can you guys do it; I think it's best if I went home." Mina begged

"Mina, that doesn't make any sense." Amy said.

"Yea, if any of us should be helping Serena right now it should be you. She's is your cousin for Pete's sake!" Lita cried.

"Which is why it's better if I went home." Mina responded.

"I don't get it." Lita said.

"Lita, think about it for a minute." Amy, realizing that Mina was right, began to answer. "If Mina came with us, she'd want vengeance for Rei just said to her cousin."

"And why shouldn't she?" Lita asked.

"Because I might go too far." Mina cried. "If I went after Rei right now I would either kill her or let strip of her of her powers."

"So, by removing yourself from the situation, you're actually protecting the Sailor Senshi." Lita said.

"Exactly." Mina responded.

"Wow, I never thought it about it that way." Lita proclaimed.

"That's why I'm the leader." Mina proudly stated.

"Alright, alright blondie, don't let my comment go to your head." Lita finished.

"Mina, before we go, I know when Serena's mother sees us; she is going to want to what happened." Amy began. "What do we tell her?"

"Tell my aunt the truth." Mina answered.

"The whole truth?" Amy wondered.

"The whole truth." Mina answered.

"Mina, don't take this wrong way, but what happens when we tell your aunt that the truth if she …?" Lita asked.

"What, wonders if we're the Sailor Senshi?" Mina cried.

"No I wasn't wondering that, but now that you mention it…" Lita began.

"Don't worry, she already knows!"

"_**What**_?" Serena shouted.

"Yes Serena, your mother knows about us." Mina answered.

"_**How? When? Who told her**_?" Serena asked.

"Your mother, Queen Selenity, told Aunt Irene who we were before we were born." Mina answered.

"Mina, wasn't that kind of dumb on the Queen's part?" Lita wondered.

"Not really Lita." Mina said. "The Queen knew that there was a chance that Beryl and her minions might escape. She also knew that if that happened, the Sailor Senshi would be needed. She also knew that we might be injured in battle. And the person that the Queen was most concerned about was Serena. So, to assist her, she told Aunt Irene everything."

"_**And why hasn't my Earth mom mentioned this**_?" Serena wondered.

"Because she wanted you to come to her and tell her." Mina replied.

"_**Kami, I really am a Meatball Head**_." Serena said.

**SLAP**!

"Serena Campbell, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again!" Mina cried. "You are **NOT** a Meatball Head. You're the most kind-hearted, loving, and compassionate woman I've ever met. There isn't a single person in this world who wouldn't lay their live down for you."

"Except for Rei." Lita said.

**SLAP**!

"Lita, never talk about Rei like that again!" Mina cried.

"Mina, what has gotten into you?" Amy asked. "I've never seen you like this."

"That's because we've never dealt with a problem of this magnitude before!" Mina exclaimed.

"Well, Rei should have thought about that before opening her stupid mouth then!" Lita asked.

**SLAP**!

"Lita, never talk about one of your fellow Senshi like that again!" Mina cried. "We are a team, and we need to act like one."

"Then tell that Rei, Mina!" Lita proclaimed.

"_**Guys, please stop fighting**_." Serena begged.

"No, for once listen to me Serena!" Mina corrected her cousin. "There are things going on in Rei's life that you guys don't know about."

"Then why don't you tell us?" Amy asked.

"Because Rei made me swear not to tell you." Mina answered.

"Well, that's really stupid!" Lita exclaimed.

"I agree, but at the time, my second in command felt the need to her secret private."

"Yea, her secret is destroying us!" Lita yelled.

"I know it is, which is why I'll talk to her about this weekend!" Mina yelled right back.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Amy asked.

"We give her some privacy and let her realize what she has done." Mina answered.

_**And what do we do if Rei calls me**_?" Serena enquired.

"I sincerely doubt that she will, but if she does, have Aunt Irene tell her that you're indisposed at the moment." Mina responded.

"Well, while I don't like the idea…" Amy began.

"And I'm not asking you to." Mina interrupted. "I'm asking you to follow my orders."

"_**Well, your order is kind of dumb Mina**_." Serena said.

"Well, you may not like my order, but it still stands." Mina said.

"Fine, have it your way blondie!" Lita shouted. "Just don't come crying to us if Rei says or does something really stupid.

"Come on Sere, let's get you home."

"You guys go on ahead. I'd like to talk to Mina for a second." Amy pleaded.

"_**Alright, just catch up when you can**_." Serena pleaded. "_**Talk you later V-babe**_?"

"Count on it cousin." Mina said as she hugged her princess goodbye.

"Alright, now what do you need Aims?"

"I'd like for you to call me first after you've talked with Rei." Amy requested.

"I'll think about it." Mina said.

"You'll think about it?" Amy said.

"That's what I said." Mina answered.

"What do you mean 'You'll think about it?" Amy demanded.

"I mean that I'll think about it." Mina coldly replied.

"Mina, I swear you don't make any sense sometimes." Amy commented.

"Amy, instead of thinking or over analyzing a situation for once, just listen." Mina began. "I get it that you and the others think I'm sorta a space-case, or out to lunch…"

"Among other things." Amy replied.

"But despite what you guys think, I'm know what I'm doing." Mina continued. "I let you guys know what you need to know when you need to know it. But, if there is something that needs to be held back, it will be held back."

"Even if it means losing one of us?" Amy asked.

"Amy, as mad as Serena and I are at Rei not now, she's not going to be thrown off the team, even though a part of me would like to throw her off right now. Nobody else can be Sailor Mars other than Rei. Yes, she can be a real bitch sometimes, but no one else can take her place on this team. Throwing her off would be like cutting an arm or a leg off."

"Wow, I'm seeing a whole new side to you right now." Amy said.

"No, you're just seeing the real me come out." Mina corrected.

"The real you?" Amy responded.

"Yes, the real me." Mina said. "You see my little blue haired genius; I have all of my past memories. And because I have all of my past memories, I can be serious when I need to be.

"But the other thing that you need to remember is that by nature, we Venusians are very playful, and very sexual. So yes, there are times when I want to play the part of the 'dumb blonde.' Just like there are times when I want to let my sexual side come out."

"But when it comes to my friends, Serena, and the person whom I will marry, I'm very serious."

"Wow! I…I don't even know how to respond to that." Amy commented.

"Good." Mina responded. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Not even Rena?" Amy asked.

"Nay, she already knows what I can be like." Mina said. "We are cousins after all."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're only cousins." Amy said. "You act like more like sisters."

"That's because we basically grew up with one another." Mina said. "My parents and I only lived in England for three years. But before that, Sere and I were always hanging out with each other."

"So what was Serena like back then?" Amy asked.

"A lot like me." Mina recalled. "Back then, we both had the same hair style for a while, which made it hard for our parents to tell us apart."

"Did you two ever…" Amy began to ask.

"Switch lives!" Mina answered.

"Yea." Amy asked us.

"All the time." Mina replied. "It was our favorite game. Course, once Serena's hair became too long, forcing her to tie it up in bus, we couldn't play that game anymore. But before that, yea we used to pretend to be the other."

"Did you guys ever get in trouble for it?" Amy wondered.

"Nope." Mina proudly proclaimed. "Aunt Irene always went along with our little game, and my Earth mom never caught on."

"Wow, you two were trouble-some even back then." Amy stated.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you." Mina answered.

"I'd love to hear them sometime." Amy begged.

"Perhaps one day, Serena and I will tell you some of them." Mina said. "For now, just take care of my cousin for me."

"I will Mina, you can count on it." Amy finished as she ran to join up with Lita and Serena.

"I know you will my beloved." Mina quietly answered. "And perhaps very soon, you can take care of me and my loneliness too."

"_Fear not my little __Aphrodite_." Cyrenia, Mina's long since dead Venusian mother called out. "_You and your little Mercurian will be back together sooner than you know_."


	4. III

** Out with the old, in with the new – Part 3**

Although Rei was totally disgusted by the way that she had treated Serena, Luna – upon learning what had happened – wasn't surprised by it in the least. She had expected that something like this would happen.

When Serena had brought the Rainbow Crystals together to form the Silver Crystal four years ago, all of Luna's memories of the past returned; whereas only a part of Serena's, Amy's, Lita's and Artemis's memories of the past had returned. And because all of Luna's past memories had returned, she believed that it was only a matter of time before Rei became frustrated with Serena and Darien's relation.

But even though Luna it would be only a matter of time before Rei became frustrated with Serena, she never believed that Rei would go as far as she had gone. But when Luna learned of Rei's latest outburst, she knew that it was time to intervene. It was time to switch Rei and Serena's souls until they resolved their problems.

The idea of switching the Senshi's souls was thought up of by none other than Queen Selenity. The first time that Selenity ever had to switch the Senshi's souls was when Jupiter and Venus were about eighteen hundred years old (which in terms of an Earth-born child meant that Jupiter and Venus were about eight-years-old physically). The first switch was necessary because Jupiter had one day called Venus a "spoiled brat who, because she was Serenity's cousin, could do whatever she wanted to do." Venus in kind called Jupiter "a snake in the grass whose features were so disgusting that no man or woman would ever want her." As to what exactly led to Jupiter and Venus's fight, no one knew for each Princess told a different tale. All that everybody knew was that one day Jupiter and Venus started fighting each.

Well, when King Iollo of Jupiter and Queen Cyrenia of Venus heard of their daughter's fight, the two monarchs began to call the other one "An unfit parent whose child had no respect for their peers." Of course, as all conflicts began during the Silver Millennium, the "War of Words" was on the verge of turning into a physical war until the Queen Selenity decided to intervene.

Now normally, disputes during the Silver Millennium were settled through a rousing game of guf (a game in which the Terrains would later call golf). The object of the game was quite simple – the player with the higher score won. The loser would then admit that he or she was wrong and the matter would be settled.

However, the Princesses of Jupiter and Venus were not old enough to play guf, and since the conflict between Jupiter and Venus had arisen between the planets future rulers, Queen Selenity came up with a brilliant idea – force Jupiter and Venus to live as the other one until they were ready to settle their differences. Queen Cyrenia was against her sister's idea simple because she couldn't stand the thought of being away from her "Little Aphrodite." Thankfully, King Iollo was a masterful diplomat. So he suggested that not only should the two Princesses be switched, they should also be forced to be the other one in the hopes that once they learned how silly they had been to be fighting in the first place, they would make up. And then after making up, they would be allowed to go back to being themselves. Of course when Queen Cyrenia heard this, she thought it be a wonderful idea. Jupiter would learn that Venusians, although very sexual, were wonderful and thoughtful people. Venus on the other hand would learn that Jovians were loyal friends who would do anything to protect the ones they loved and thus made great life partners.

So, with the blessing of King Iollo and Queen Cyrenia, Venus and Jupiter were switched. The plan at first started horribly; but about six months after the switch, Venus and Jupiter were getting close to resolving their problems. The event that finally led to Venus and Jupiter working their problems out was a visitor from Terra (Earth as it was known back then) almost rapped the Princess of Jupiter while she was still in Venus' body. Luckily for the Princess of Jupiter, Venus happened to be visiting her home planet, saw what was about to happen, and killed the visitor from Terra. From there the two Princesses were the best of friends. However, they both agreed to never let things get so bad between them that they would have to live as the other because there was no telling what might happen.

Of course, that didn't mean that problems didn't pop up between all of the Senshi, and that it forced Queen Selenity to switch the souls of the Senshi, however soul switching was a very rare occurrence in Silver Millennium.

The only two who never had to be switched however were Princess Mars and Princess Serenity. For one, it was because Queen Selenity didn't want anyone else pretend to be her daughter or for her daughter to pretend to be someone else. Queen Selenity didn't want her daughter to become a Sailor Senshi, even though if necessary the daughter of the Moon Queen could do so. But even though a Moon Princess could become Sailor Moon, Selenity didn't want her daughter to do so. She wanted her daughter to live a nice, normal, peaceful life.

But the other reason why Queen Selenity never switched her daughter was because Serenity had begged her mother to never let her or her "Fire Goddess" to ever be switched.

Back then, the Moon Princess could pick their own mate, provided they did so before their 1100th birthday. If the Moon Princess had picked a mate, her mother would accept her daughter's choice. But if the Moon Princess had not picked a mate by the night of her 1100th birthday, then it was the responsibility of the Queen to find one for her daughter. Of course, Princess Serenity had picked her mate hundreds of years ago. She had chosen the Princess of Mars on the eve of her turning one-thousand.

The love relationship of Serenity and Mars had begun when the two future rulers of their kingdoms where eight hundred and seventy-five-years old. One day the future ruler of the Silver Millennium had been walking in her mother's garden. As she was admiring the flowers that grew in her mother's garden, the Moon Princess literally ran into her future protector.

"**Ouch, watch it Odango Atama**!" The Martian Princess screamed out when the Moon Princess tripped over her.

"_**Hey, who are you calling 'Odango Atama you…you…you?**_" Serenity began to ask.

"**You what, Odango Atama**?"

"_**…**_"

"**Hello, anyone in there**?"

"_**…**_"

"**Hello**!"

"_**…**_"

"**Yo, Mars to** **Odango Atama**!"

"_**Is that all you can say**_?"

"**Well, if you won't answer me, then yes**!"

"_**Then perhaps I won't answer you, good-day**_."

"**Wait, I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been away from my home planet before and today I'm supposed to meet the Moon Princess and I'm a little scared**."

"_**Why are you scared**_?"

"**I'm afraid the Princess won't like me**?"

"_**Why are you afraid that she won't like you**_?"

"**Because where I'm from, you only have one chance to make a good impression. If you can't, they kill you**."

"_**Oh my stars! That would never happen here**_!"

"**Doesn't matter, if the Moon Princess decides she doesn't like me, I'll be sent back to Mars and be put to death**."

"_**That's…that's horrible**_!"

"**Yes, but that's tradition**."

"_**Wait, aren't you supposed to be the next Senshi of Mars**_?"

"**Unless the Moon Princess rejects me. Then one of my other sisters would be chosen**."

"_**Well, I have it on good authority the Moon Princess won't reject you**_."

"**How can you say that**?"

"_**Because I'm the one you're supposed to meet**_."

"**Oh my stars, I've insulted the Moon Princess! When father hears that, he'll…he'll**"

"_**If anyone thinks about touching you, they will answer to me**_!"

"**How can you say that after I've insulted you**?"

"_**Because my "Fire Goddess" you're mine**_."

"**I know, I'm supposed to be your protector**."

"_**No! When I say you're mine, I mean you're mine**_!"

"**Princess, what are you**…"

Of course, right in the middle of the Martian Princess's question, the Moon child grabbed her protector by the shoulders and stole Mars' first kiss. At first, the Martian Princess was flabbergasted. But as the Moon Princess deepened the kiss, Princess of Mars began to fill what pure bliss was like. And the more bliss she felt, the more she wanted to fill it every day for the rest of eternity.

Of course, Mars' bliss was quickly interrupted.

"My, my, my…what do we have here?" Queen Selenity playfully interrupted.

"**Your majesty? Please, it's not what you think**!" Mars quickly responded as she broke the kiss.

"_**Silly little Martian, this is exactly what my mother thinks it is**_!" Serenity responded as she began kissing Mars again.

"**Serenity, stop! Your mother is**…."

"_**So, let her watch. I've already told you, you're mine Senshi**_!"

"Well, it looks as though as my daughter has found her mate." Selenity playfully stated.

"**What…I can't possibly be Serenity's**…"

"_**Oh, but you already are Senshi. I've already staked my claim on you**_."

"**Serenity, please, we can't… I mean what if people**…"

"_**Let them talk. You belong to me now. That is, if you'll have me**_?"

"_**I can't. I don't deserve someone like you. You're…and I'm…**_"

"Mars, listen to me." The Queen demanded. "My daughter is no fool. She knows what she wants and what she wants is you. The question is, do want her?"

"**You won't get mad at me or send me back home will you**?"

"Not if you promise to take good care of my little Serenity here."

"**I won't. I promise**."

"_**You better not! Cause if you do, death will be a welcome sight for you**_."

"Well, aren't you the protective one daughter?"

"_**Only of what's mine**_!"

"**Hey, just because we're a couple, doesn't mean I belong to you**!" Mars fake objected.

"_**Oh, you most certainly do belong to me. But it also means that I belong to you as well, my little 'Fire Goddess**_.'"

"And don't you forget that either, 'Moon Goddess.'" The Martian said as she now began to kiss her Princess.

"Excuse me? Have you two forgotten…?" The Queen said.

"**Ugh, our stupid meeting**."

"_**It is not stupid Martian. I'll have you know that my cousin is going to be one of my Senshi**_."

"**Uh, oh**…"

"_**Why, is that a problem**_?"

"_**For me it is yea**_!"

"_**Please, my cousin isn't going to hate you. She may want you to**_ …"

"**Absolutely not! There is no fucking way in hell I'm sharing you with anyone one**!"

"_**Even if your commander orders you to do so**_!"

"**What, your cousin is Venus**?"

"_**The one and only**_!"

"**Well, I'm still not going to share you**."

"_**Good, that's all I wanted to know**_."

"**You mean that**…"

"_**I purposely pissed you off? Duh**_!"

"**Why the fuck would you do that**?"

"_**Cause you're kinda sexy when you're pissed off**_!" Serena said as she ran off.

"**S-E-R-E-N-I-T-Y**!" Rei yelled as she went after her "Moon Goddess."

"Oi, those two are going to make quite an interesting pair." Selenity said to herself.

And from that point on, Serenity and Mars were inseparable. Sure, they had their minor disagreement, but Serenity and Mars never needed to be switched. Of course now, Rei had broken her promise to Serenity. She had broken her Princess' heart. And what was even worse was that Rei did not know how to remedy the problem.

But while Rei didn't know how to fix her relationship with Serena, Luna had a good idea how to do so. And so while Rei and Serena slept, Luna quickly and quietly switched Serena and Rei's soul.

But as good as Luna's intentions were, neither Rei nor Serena were pleased with what Luna had done – something that Luna discovered throughout Rei's first day as Serena.

But as mad as Rei had been when she had learned what Luna had done, she quickly adjusted to her new surroundings and new body. Throughout that Saturday afternoon – while Luna was dealing with Serena – Rei got a chance to really inspect Serena's body. Of course now that Serena's body belonged to her, Rei vowed to never give it up because she finally got what she always wanted – to be with Serena 24/7, even if it wasn't in the way that thought she would end up with Serena. But that didn't matter to Rei. Now that she had possession of Serena's body, nobody was ever going to talk her out going back.

Of course not only did Rei decide to become Serena, she also decided to become Sailor Moon. Sure, Rei wasn't how she could become Sailor Moon, but she figured that Luna could teach her. But one thing Rei had vowed, was to break up with that complete jackass, Darien Shields.

But even though Rei had a lot of work to do, she believed with all her heart that her plan would work. She just needed to get Serena, Luna, Artemis and the rest of the Sailor Senshi on board.

But of course, with Rei nothing was impossible. Whatever she put her mind to succeeded. And because her plans had always worked, Rei believed that this new plan would work. She would be Serena, Serena would be Rei, and eventually they would be together. It was out with the old Serena, and in with a new one.


End file.
